The Other Woman
by sirenastarot
Summary: <html><head></head>She was resigned to the fact that she was the other woman. But he changed the rules. AH,BDSM,character death. Written for The Never Ever Happily Ever After Contest. Judge's choice for Best WTF story.</html>


Wow! It's been over a year since I have written anything new. thank you to everyone who has added me to their favorites and alerts this past year. It amazes me that people are still interested in my stories.

This is a O/S I wrote for the Never Ever Happily Ever After Contest hosted by Nitareality and Loss4words81. It's my usual smut, with a sad twist that is not my usual writing. I really hope you guys like it.

* * *

><p>The Never Ever Happily Ever After Contest<p>

Title: The Other Woman

Rating: NC-17

Pen Name: sirenastarot

Characters: Leah, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Tanya, Carlisle, Esme

Disclaimer: "Due to the nature of this contest, you may expect content such as character death, adultery, abuse, illegal activities including drug use and underage drinking, etc."

As always SM owns Twilight, not me.

* * *

><p>You see the three kids streak through the lobby of the store first. With their bronze-colored locks, there is no mistaking they are his. You take a deep breath as you prepare yourself to see him outside of the playroom.<p>

You met at a party and felt an instant attraction. His beauty stood out among the other newbies looking for a Dom. He is a good, obedient sub, usually...

_He's tied to your bed, his hands and feet bound to the corners. Angry red marks cover his inner thighs; marks made by your riding crop. You don't feel a bit of empathy for him. He wore boxers when you expressly forbade him. He did it on purpose. _

_Tears glisten in the corners of his eyes. This is what he wants. He comes to you for the pain and pleasure. Nothing else..._

_You want him and though he doesn't deserve it, you straddle his hips and slide yourself onto his thick cock. Reaching back, your hands on his thighs, you start with slow, purposeful movements. He bucks his hips, wanting more, and you give it to him. You ride him hard as he pleas and whimpers._

_You feel the coil tighten in your stomach. You look down, his eyes are closed as he hold back his orgasm. You are almost there. "Okay! Fuck! Come for me!" you scream._

_He throws his head back and his back arches as his orgasm rips through him. His breathing slows as his body relaxes. He still doesn't look at you._

As he walks into the store following his kids, he keeps his eyes averted, he won't meet your eyes because you told him not to during your last scene. So obedient...

His hand is nestled at the small of her back. Protecting, caring, nurturing, yeah that's him, always the hero. She's pushing a basket with a squirming toddler, her belly rounded like she might burst into labor any second. She is quite beautiful with her chocolate brown hair and model-esque body, the baby bump a small flaw in her perfection. With four children and one on the way, it's appears they have a healthy sex life to the rest of the world. You know different. They wander through the flowers until she finds what she's looking for.

Tulips. It figures. With her belly in the way she can't reach, so Edward, always the gentleman reaches across the display for her. As his arm extends his shirt rides up and his jeans ride down. A sliver of elastic and cotton flash. He knows you are watching him; he did it on purpose.

She looks at you and smiles, but as she looks over at him, something makes her smile falter. She looks back at you and you busy yourself with the invoices in front of you. Your stomach clenches and you sneak a peak at her. Her eyes are still trained on you, her smile gone, and you can almost see the wheels turning in her head. You reassure yourself that there is no way she could know that you are the other woman in his life. But maybe it's time to let him go. He really should spend more time with his family. They seem so perfect. Such a happy little family. But then how would you know; it's not like there is a lot of talking going on when the two of you are together, mainly because of the ball gag in his mouth.

They stop to look at the blooming tulips around your desk. You busy yourself cleaning the station. Cut flowers litter the floor. You bend to scoop them up. Here you excel at what you do, of course, that is part of your personality. You have to be the best at whatever you do. It's also one of the reasons you are a Domme. You can feel his gaze on you as you stand. He is being reckless. His wife is mere feet from him. A quick look over your shoulder and your gaze locks with his. Yeah. Time to let him go.

ooo

His booming laughter carries across the store. You can't help but smile; his laughter is so infectious. You look over at the courtesy booth and he's flashing those dimples at the cute, red-headed, clerk. You roll your eyes as she giggles like a schoolgirl and grabs his bulging biceps. She's too old for him, but here he flirts with all the ladies. Sometimes you wonder what exactly they pay him for, to stock groceries or keep up morale among the ladies at work.

"Emmett! Please! I'm married!" her voice squeals in delight.

_"Please!" he begs. You know what he wants. You reach for the harness and pick out one of your smaller dildos. Even though he's been wearing the anal plugs, he's not quite ready for the bigger toys in your collection. With the strap-on in place, you position yourself at his entrance. Slick with lube, you tease his hole with your cock. In his eagerness he leans back and the tip breaches his entrance. So eager... With one thrust your hips smack into his ass._

_"Fuck yes!" he cries. _

_You fuck him hard. The little nubs on the end of the fake cock tease your clit with every thrust. You feel yourself reach the brink. His muscles ripple, making the sweat on his back glisten. His pants and moans fill the room. You reach down and take his cock in your hand. It only takes a couple of strokes and he's coming on the bed sheets. The both of you collapse in to a sweaty, sticky mess. There is a knock at the door. Emmett scrambles to cover himself with a mutter of curses. You just stride to the door, bare -assed and swing it open. Jasper._

_"Hey, bitch!" he says with a laugh._

_"Hey to you too!" You reply. "I'd like you to meet someone. Jas, this is Emmett."_

He leans into the counter and whispers close to her ear. She blushes and playfully slaps his chest.

"Emmett, what about Rosalie? She's a very lovely girl. You need to hurry up and ask her to marry you before she gets away," Victoria chides.

You almost snort. Oh, yeah. Rosalie. You know why he won't ask her to marry him.

He turns your direction and your gaze meets his as he passes the counter. He smiles and gives you a wink. You knew Jasper would be good for him. So even though it kills you, you give him up. He looks so happy.

ooo

You let out a nice long sigh.

"Going home?"

You look up at Victoria behind the counter and smile.

"Yeah, about time," you say.

"You working tomorrow?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'll be here. You?"

"Yeah, I'm working. You enjoy your evening."

"I will," you say as you make your way out of the store.

The drive home is a short one. As you let yourself into your studio apartment, you drop your shoes and purse at the door. Clothes come off until you're left in your black lace bra and panties. Walking over to the mirror above the sink, you take in your reflection. Your thick black hair falls down your back as you pull the elastic from your hair. A big stretch and your copper skin flashes in the mirror. You lean over the sink and wash the grime of the day off your face. The doorbell rings. You know who it is. Your heart clenches in your chest. The relationship should have ended a long time ago. You are a Domme now, but you can't seem to let go and neither can he. You signed up for this you remind yourself, although falling for him was not part of the plan.

There is no point in putting on clothes. He's going to want you naked the moment he steps through your door. As you unlock the door, your eyes sweep to the floor. The door opens.

"Master." He obviously came straight from the hospital, no doubt telling his wife he had to work late. You know he lies and lies well. Your entire relationship is built on lies and unspoken truths.

"Leah. How are you?" He pauses. "You may answer."

"Fine," you whisper and try to choke down the tears threatening to escape.

He grabs you by the chin and you are met with his crystal blue eyes burning into yours. You bite your lower lip and he tugs it loose with his thumb. It's like he can see straight into your soul and know you are lying.

"Don't lie to me, Leah. You know how that upsets me." You drop your gaze to the ground. "So, that's the way it's going to be tonight? You are going to defy me?"

You don't make a sound, but he know your answer. He sighs and commands you to strip. In seconds you stand before him bare. He tucks your hair behind your ears and his fingers linger on your cheek. You fight the urge to lean into his open palm. He orders you to the bar stool at your kitchen counter. You lean over with your elbows on the plush pillow tied to the stool, legs spread wide. You can feel your body reacting. It reacts to him. His voice, his smell.

You can hear the click of your toy chest and some rummaging as he finds exactly what he wants. You don't dare turn around to look or the punishment might be worse. You leave all thoughts behind as the paddle smacks hard against your ass.

"Count," he orders.

"One," you whimper.

"Two," you say as you feel the skin of your cheeks heat up.

"Three." And the events of the day wash away.

At four the intensity starts to stir your blood.

Five and your nipples begin to harden.

At six you squirm.

Seven is like fire and that is when the tears come.

Eight is the moment of truth and your body is begging to be taken.

Nine is followed by a pause and the sound of a zipper.

Ten, you scream and beg for him.

You feel hands on your ass, cool to the touch, they feel wonderful. His fingers slide between your lower lips; you are wet and ready. He pumps his fingers in a few times just to be sure. Your knees nearly buckle. He grabs you by the hips and you brace yourself for a pounding, but that's not what you get. Instead, he slowly enters you. He starts a slow rhythm. His hands roam your body, caressing and worshiping. You tell yourself it's not love he is showing you, just lust. You arch up and his fingers find your nipples, tugging and pulling as he quickens his pace. You feel his lips on your neck and he kisses across your shoulder. One hand roams to the juncture between your thighs and his fingers begin to work their magic. Your fingers find their way to the nape of his neck and slide into the silky blond strands. You tug and his rhythm is thrown off as his orgasm takes over. As you feel him fill you, he pinches just the right spot to make you scream his name.

As he slides out, he turns you around and pushes you up against the counter. His lips crash into yours. This is not part of the agreement. The tears fall again because you knew this was coming. But like the masochist you are, you kiss back with the same intensity. He tries to push you toward your bed, but you push him away. You can't go there again. The tenderness he shows you there is too much to handle because you know it's a lie. A beautiful lie, but a lie none the less. A look of hurt crosses his face. He nods, redresses and turns toward the door. He takes a look back. You don't say a word as he turns and leaves. You want to tell him to stay. You don't want him to go home to her. You want him to tell you he loves you...

The door slams and it shocks your senses. You collapse to the floor a sobbing mess.

ooo

Saturdays are always busy, so you don't see her until she clears her throat. You jump clearly startled.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to scare you!"

Your heart all but stops as you realize who it is. You have to find your voice and muster a smile before responding, "Esme! How nice to see you! What can I help you with today?"

You cross your arms over your chest because the damn thing that is trapped inside is trying to escape, and not because she startled you. No, because he was probably with her. You look over her shoulder, but he is nowhere in sight. You, however, are still on edge.

"Well, I need something for a dinner party tonight. Do you have anything bright and colorful?"

"I sure do. Let me show you."

As you walk around picking flowers, you feel a tingle at the base of your neck. He's here. That's when you realize he's been watching you this whole time. Your body tenses as you feel him step up behind you. His hand is at the small of your back and you can't breath. Why is he doing this to you? You've never had any problem being the other woman, but this? This hurts. It shouldn't, but it does.

"Hi, hun!" Esme exclaims. His hand ghosts over your still tender bottom as he brushes past you and kisses his wife on the temple. You resist the urge to flinch. "You remember Leah, don't you Carlisle?"

"Of course, how are you?" he asks.

"Fine." you choke out. "Will you two excuse me?" You turn on your heel and high tail it to the ladies room. Of course he remembers... you did the flowers for their wedding.

You knew there would be pain. Pain unlike anything else you have ever felt, but even as you watch the blood dripping from your wrists into the sink, the pain is nothing compared to the pain in your chest. That damn pain is what you wanted to go away and letting go of everything is the only solution you could think of. As your body falls to the floor you think this is finally it and you close your eyes, but then you hear his voice.

"Leah! Oh, god! Leah, what have you done!"

Not him. Anyone, but him is all you can think. But even on the brink of the end the masochist in you has to see him. With your last ounce of strength, you manage to open your eyes one last time. His blue eyes are filled with tears.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>So? What do you think? Creepy? Sad? Weird? Want me to never write angst again? Let me know!<p> 


End file.
